in a world with one blonde boy
by lovebird3000
Summary: when wally is the only blonde boy left he doesn't know what to do anymore its like everyone wants his life, they wanna be his manager they are pulling hairs out to see if its real, and worse they keep him away from his one big love kuki sanban. when the w


disclaimer: i don't own knd, my newest highly voted story is online (voting is possible on my profile)

****

in a world with one blonde boy.

chapter 1: why the blonde boys?

''this is your wake up call its time for school, its time for school, its time for school, its time for school!'', wally smacked on the alert clock that stopped saying, ''its time for school'', over and over again.

''oh crud its 8 o clock that meens time for school an half hour to go and than mrs. thompson will punish me again for not making my homework'', he stepped out of bed dressed himself from his feety pyjamas to his ordinary orange hoodie, bleu jeans and white sneakers, he got to the breakfast table and grabbed a cereal bowl, kuki was eating her rainbow munchies in front of him.

''good morning wally'', she said

''yeah good morning'', he replied annoyed, he grabbed the box of munchies put some in his bowl and added milk, he ate it and got up from the table, he got to the bus stop, kuki followed him.

the bus came, they got in wally sat down looking around in the bus to his friends, ''they must be at school already'', he tought, then he searched for his only blonde classmate rafael, ''he must be in the bus'', wally said to himself, he walked to the back.

''aaah maybe he is sick'', he tought, they arrived at school, he saw hoagie on the plain talking with nigel.

''hi guys'', he said

''hi numbuh 4'', nigel and hoagie said

''yes that is something to worry about'', nigel said

''yeah no blonde boys arrived at school'', hoagie replied

''what did i miss?'', numbuh 4 asked

hoagie turned to wally, ''no blonde boy has arrived at school'', he said worried

''now it did'', wally said

''what do you meen?'', hoagie said

wally's face turned a lil angry, '' well i am blonde'', he said angry

''oh yeah! sorry of course hey everyone the first blonde boy arrived at school!'', hoagie yelled all over the plain

everyone came near to wally asking him questions like: do you know where the other blondes are?. and: why are all the blondes but you gone?

''how can i know?'', wally screamed loud

''trrrrrrrrrring'', the bell ringed and everyone got inside

in the class...

''oh luckely one blonde boy arrived at school'', mrs.thompson said

''where are you talking of what happened to the other 20 blonde boys on this school?'', wally asked

''well we don't know, we called all of the parants but al of there children left there home but never arrived at school, we are afraid something is against the blonde boys and tries to kill them all'', mrs. thompson said

wally's eyes grew wide,'' b-b-b-but that'll meen t-t-that they are going to kill meh too'', he said his voice shaking

''we will care that ain't going to happen'', mrs. thompson said

''how?'', wally said

''by sending you home you're of school till the murderer is captured or everything is save for sure'', mrs. thompson replied

''cool'', wally said and got up and walked out of the room, he walked home

the whole way home he had the feeling someone was staring at him, he started running when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around nothing was there, he let out an sight of relief and turned around to walk home again, he saw an giant robot wolf standing in front of him looking down at him, he started to run but the creature bited his leg, he falled down, his leg was bleeding badly, he cried and the wolf came closer, he bited wally again, but then a laser was shot and destroyed the robot wolf, kuki saved his life and runned to him.

''wally are you alright'', she screamed in panic

''yeah what do ya think'', wally said pointing at the wound on his leg

kuki grabbed a first aid kid out of her backpack and put bandages around the wound

she brought wally home and took the bandages off to clean the wound.

while kuki was cleaning the wound wally cried in pain, finally they where done.

wally stood up and walked to the door, ''where are you going?'', kuki asked

''ah am going to take a walk, ah need some fresh air'', he replied and got outside

he walked to the park there he sat down on a bench, an man sat down next to him, wally looked at the wall of the park entree, there where posters with missing blonde boys from all over cleveland.

''what's happening, why the blonde boys?'', he tought, and looked at the man next to him, he shocked and said...

disclaimer: am i mean tell me, no flames please, oh ya please review i need reviews for more inspiration, if i don't get reviews i am getting crazy


End file.
